I'm Adorable
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: Kevin: "Read it if you think I'm awesome, nuff said."


**_Disclaimer: I own 2 rubber bands, and a nail... Basically a whole lotta nothin'._**

Kevin and Gwen thought that keeping a low profile for the afternoon, sounded like a pretty good idea. Not having any alien business to attend to, it just made perfect sense in their eyes. In reality, how much free time do super hero's of the entire universe, slash galaxy, actually get now a days? Plus, the whole idea of having a moment with out hearing any obnoxious burping and slurping from a certain green, jacket wearing hero, made their day together even more sweeter. That is until Gwen stumbled upon his mom's hobby obsession... Scrapbooking..

"Awwe, Kevin! You were so cute!" Gwen cooed as she innocently flipped through what seemed to be an endless amount of pages on Kevin's childhood. Smiling to herself at the little memories her boyfriend still had with his father, happy knowing that he at least had photos of the man.

"Well duh." Kevin responded a bit too harshly, using that all too familiar tone of his, that made it sound as if the compliment Gwen just made about his looks, were more of a truth than anything else. "Told ya I'm adorable. But for some reason, you seem to doubt it every time I say it."

"No." The red head began to correct him, closing the photo album slightly harder than she intended too. "Back _then _you were adorable. Now your just an overly smugged idiot."

Leaning in closer to his crimson haired cutie, Kevin smiles down at her , and brings one of his warm muscular arms around the girl's shoulders. "An overly smugged idiot, who's adorbable in every way, right?" He whispered darkly in her ear, almost nipping at it in a teasing like manner.

Gwen, on the other hand doesn't respond back in his favor, and she simply pushes him away, folding her arms across her chest. Showing the boy that she wasn't even slightly amused.

"Oh come on, Gwen." Kevin chuckles, picking up on the girls silent temper tantrum. "Now you're just acting rediculous." With out receiving another word from the girl, Kevin lowers his brow in amusement, and against his own better judgement, decides to continue on, pushing the boundries. "You even have proof that I was born naturally adorable." A small grin places itself upon his face, as he points to the album sitting on her lap. "And yet you sit here, and _still_ doubt me... So why don't you do us both a favor and just admit it."

"Admit what?" Gwen quickly spat out, keeping her arms folded as she glared back at the over confident boy sitting next to her on the couch.

"That I'm a professional at adorableness." Kevin simply shrugged, smiling to himself, as he closed his eyes, leaning back cooly on the fluffy fabric of the couch. The boy was actually enjoying this conversation to say the least, as of right now, it was better than any make out session that he would've came up with, and in all seriousness, why wouldn't he be enjoying this? After all, this whole thing was all about his 'hottness'- as he preferred to call it.

Gwen's energy though, was slowly draining from this stupid and pointless conversation she was having with him. All she wanted really. was a relaxing afternoon with her boyfriend. Hoping secretly, that once she had pulled out the photo album, he'd be more willing shed a little light on how his family life was like back then when he was just a kid. She also thought he had to be some what normal back then. It was certain though, that today, something like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I think you of all people, are being the least bit of adorable at the moment." Gwen hissed. Still keeping that signature glare of hers upon her pretty little face. Kevin always did get a bit turned on when she was mad. "You're more of a professional at being _annoying_ more than anything."

"But I'm doing it in an adorable way, right?." Kevin asked almost hopefully, as he lifted one of his eyes open, while pointing a finger in her general direction.

The girls eyes widen, leaving a small window of silence before she spoke. "Your impossible. You know that?" She huffed, letting her arms quickly collapse back onto the couch, whlie slightly turning herself away from him once more.

"Yeeaah." Kevin, sarcastically drawls out, shifting himself slightly, trying to bring himself that much closer to the girl. "It_ is_ impossible to deal with all my adorableness isn't it, Gwen?"

Gwen pushed out a heavy deep sigh into the air. "I'm dating such an idiot." she face palms, while rolling those beautiful green pools of hers underneath her hands, knowing that this discussion of their's was getting more and more far fetched by the seconds.

Kevin laughs at the girl. "An adorable idiot who's chucked full of ador-"

"Say adorable one more time, Kevin and I will slap you." Gwen interrupted, while pointing a finger of warning to her boyfriend.

Kevin chuckles a bit more at this, and for a few moments silence had filled the air. But unfortunately, the quiet was too good to be true for the crimson haired girl.

"You know what, Gwen?" The boy choked out, still laughing under his breath, finally breaking the short silence between them.

"What, Kevin?" The girl hissed back, upset that her free afternoon had been totally used up on such a pointless discussion.

It was obvious, that at this point, the osmosian couldn't help himself. "You are, with out a doubt, completely adorabley adorable, when I adorabley piss you off, my sweet-"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Innocent"

"Kevin!"

"Beautiful"

"I'm warning you!"

"Ado-"

"Ugh! I give up! Just shut up already! God, Kevin! Your so... so...!"

"Adorabley charming?"

"Kevin...?"

"Yeah?"

"If I kiss you, will you just shut up already?"

"Ha!"

"What now?"

"I was totally right."

"Right about what?"

"That I'm so adorable, that even after all this you _still _wanna make out with me."

"Ugh... I seriously want to die."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"What you just said?"

"What about it, Kevin."

"So not adorable."

"Oh, for the love of..." * Gwen face palms it once more, leaving a very satisfied, and amused Kevin Levin. "Mission to annoy Gwen Tennyson- Complete*

**_Just something really stupid that was eating at my brain... PLEASE, even if this was THE lamest thing you have ever read, review all the same?_**

**_Laughs to the people,_**

**_The Spoon. :D_**


End file.
